Milk and Cookies
by animesrule9
Summary: InoxSasuke It's set when Naruto and the rest were in the Academy. It's a normal day, until someone takes Ino's cookies and she's determined to find out who. Fluffyness. Sasuke may be OOC like some others. Oneshot.


Hi people.

I did this with a friend so it's her idea but I just made up the story. It's kinda corny and fluffy so beware! InoxSasuke because the pairing seemed to fit in with the story.

Plot: Academy days, it's break and everything is going normally until a cookie thief is discovered...

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto:(

* * *

Milk and Cookies

It was a normal day at the Konoha Academy; Naruto had just caused another prank but all was at peace. Well, until break time, that is.

"Okay, take _one_ carton of milk and _one_ box of cookies," Iruka said sternly.

The students nodded, Iruka wasn't sure if they would listen or not but hey, he'd given it a shot.

"Have you heard?" Sakura asked.

"Heard what?" Ino asked.

"When someone takes your cookies it means they like you," Sakura replied.

"But how do you know who has taken them?" Ino asked.

"You have to ask," Sakura replied.

"So if Naruto took Hinata's cookies then he likes her?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

"That's what Tenten says," she replied. "Neji took _her_ cookies and you can figure out the rest."

Ino and Sakura sat down on a bench under a tree and started drinking their milk.

"I reckon someone will take yours," Sakura said. "You're pretty."

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino turned to look at the slacker. He motioned for her to come over and then Sakura went to speak to Hinata. While all this was happening, someone came to the bench and took a box of cookies. Ino and Sakura came back.

"Hey!" Both shouted.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"My cookies are gone," Ino replied. First she was worried, then she wasn't and then she was. "Where are they?"

"Someone likes you," Sakura teased. "I wonder who it is."

"I hope it's not Choji," Ino said.

"It's not me," Shikamaru said. "No offence, Ino."

"None taken," Ino said.

"I guess we have to look for your cookies then," Sakura said. Ino nodded. In another corner, Sasuke Uchiha was looking pretty smug with himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Kiba asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sasuke replied slyly.

"Have you seen Ino's cookies?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Nope," he replied loftily. "Why?"

"Someone's taken them," Sakura replied as she walked off.

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted. The blonde turned around. "I know who took your cookies!"

"Who?" Ino asked. Shikamaru took a few deep breaths.

"You aren't going to believe me," he replied.

"Just tell me!" Ino shouted.

"Okay, okay, chill," Shikamaru said. "Naruto told me that Hinata told him that Neji told her that Tenten told him that Lee told Shino that-"

"Just get to the point!" Ino bellowed.

"Okay, I'm getting there," Shikamaru said. "They said that Sasuke took your cookies."

"No way!" Ino shouted in a very high pitched voice. Shikamaru covered his ears.

"Do you have to shout?" He asked. "You are troublesome."

"Ino, Ino," Sakura said. She ran up to Ino. "Naruto told me that Hinata told him that Neji told her that Tenten told-"

"I already know," Ino said in the middle of Sakura's rant. "Sasuke took them." Sakura's face fell.

"I wanted to tell you," she whined. "Shikamaru!" Shikamaru had already gone to another part of the playground; he was sleeping peacefully under a tree. Ino looked over at the Uchiha; he was talking to Neji, more like arguing. She wondered why on earth he of all people would take her cookies. She'd just have to ask him. Ino started walking towards Sasuke when Sakura stopped her.

"Ino, are you sure it's such a good idea?" She asked worriedly. There was something in her voice that made Ino think she wasn't telling the truth but that could wait.

"I'm sure," Ino replied confidently. "It's only Sasuke." Sasuke saw Ino coming and smirked.

_Took her long enough._ He thought.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino said sweetly. Sasuke had to stop himself from laughing; Ino Yamanaka was never like this, never.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sakura and Shikamaru told me you have something of mine," Ino replied, keeping her voice sweet.

"Maybe," Sasuke replied slyly. "Depends what you think it is."

"My cookies," Ino said. "Where are they?"

"I ate them," Sasuke replied.

"What?!" Ino half shouted and half screamed. Sasuke took a few steps back.

"Why? They didn't have your name on them," he said.

"You just don't go around doing that," Ino replied, ignoring Sasuke's expression. "Besides, you've got your own."

"Well, I _don't_," Sasuke said. "Sakura took mine." Ino's anger boiled over and she became slightly calmer.

"Then you just wanted something to eat," she said sadly. "Next time, take the milk with you or you might choke, _Sasuke-kun_." Ino walked away and Sasuke was so shocked he didn't say anything to her. When Sasuke finally came back to his senses, he was too late.

"Ino-chan..."

* * *

"Now, take _one_ carton of milk and _one_-"

"Iruka-sensei, we _know_," the students groaned. Iruka shrugged as the students walked outside for break. He hadn't quite got to grips with the fact that he had told them what to do every single day for the past few months. He sat down and leaned back, took a few deep breaths and looked through the window. He knew who was friends with whom, he watched them everyday, keeping an eye on Naruto especially. He raised one eyebrow at something, Sasuke was _talking_ to Sakura? It wasn't usual for the Uchiha to talk to anyone, except possibly Kiba, who he only spoke to when he needed to. He wondered what was going on...

"Sasuke, you have to talk to Ino, she's so upset and it's your fault," Sakura said, not believing the words that came out of her mouth. Sasuke didn't believe it either, Sakura normally couldn't speak to him yet here she was, lecturing him.

"I know," Sasuke said. "Where is she?"

"At home," Sakura replied. "She told me she wasn't going to come back for a while."

"Sakura, where does Ino live?"

* * *

Sasuke was walking home; he took a different route, past the Yamanaka flower shop. He got a few weird glances from the villagers but paid no attention to them. His mind wondered if Ino would be glad to see him or if she would throw him out of the shop. He opened the door to the Yamanaka flower shop and walked in. He saw Ino's mum and dad talking to one another and occasionally glancing at him. Sasuke went up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" Ino's mum asked. Sasuke nodded sheepishly.

"Is Ino here?" Sasuke asked. Ino's mum nodded.

"I'll go and get her." Ino's mum disappeared behind a door and Sasuke waited nervously. He wondered if he should get a flower for Ino.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke blinked and turned to face her.

"Erm...hi," Sasuke said.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked bluntly. "How do you know this is my parents' shop?"

"Sakura told me that Naruto told her that Shino told him that Kiba told him that Neji told him that Hinata told him that Lee told her that Tenten told him that Shikamaru told her-"

"Sasuke, get to the point!" Ino shouted impatiently.

"I came to say sorry," Sasuke said, looking at the floor. Ino didn't seem convinced though.

"Why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I didn't mean to hurt you," Sasuke replied. Ino sighed.

"I guess I forgive you," she said. "Sasuke-kun." Then Sasuke remembered something.

"I have something for you," he said. He opened his backpack and took out a perfectly wrapped box. Ino stared at it.

"What is it?"

"Here." Sasuke gave her the box. Ino took off the ribbon hesitantly. Her eyes gleamed.

"Thank you."

"I thought that since I took yours then I should get you some," Sasuke said.

"Thank you," Ino repeated. She took a cookie and ate it, and then she held out the box to Sasuke. "Since you got me them, you should have one." Sasuke reluctantly took one.

"I should go home," Sasuke said. Ino nodded and Sasuke left.

* * *

Ten years later...

"Sasuke came back!" Sakura shouted. Ino looked up from the book she was reading and yawned.

"Yea right, how many times have you told me this?" She asked.

"No, Naruto brought him back!" Sakura replied excitedly. Ino raised one eyebrow but let Sakura drag her to the Academy. Everyone was there, in the playground, waiting for the great Uchiha to come and see them. It reminded Ino of the days when they were at the Academy, when life was so carefree.

"He's here!" Sakura shouted. Naruto and Sasuke arrived, Naruto seemed excited but Sasuke still had his 'I couldn't careless' look. Ino didn't know what to do, should she go and see him or wait a while? She didn't have to think long because Sakura and Shikamaru pushed her forward.

"Sasuke-kun, it's great that you came back," Ino mumbled.

"Yea, well, I couldn't stand not seeing you," Sasuke whispered. Ino went pink, to match the ribbon on a box she had brought.

"I have something for you," she said. She gave him the box.

"For me?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Ino nodded. Sasuke opened the box and smiled.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do. It reminds me of being at the Academy."

"I thought it might. After all this time, you still like milk and cookies."

END

* * *

I know the ending was rubbish but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have any ideas on how to improve review and tell me.  
Please review!!

animesrule9


End file.
